Holidays With the Northmans
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: A series of holiday centered one shots featuring our favorite couple. All human. All smut.
1. Pilgrim Lady and Gracious Plenty

**Okay, so you have kjwrit to thank for this since she sent me a happy Thanksgiving text this morning, and I responded by apologizing for not photoshopping a pilgrim hat onto an ASkars pic for her. She suggested that would make a fantastic one shot, and the rest is history. So this is short, but tart. I think I'll leave it incomplete for other holidays so I can add more as they come up. I hope everyone has a happy and fun Turkey Day!**

* * *

><p><span>Pilgrim Lady and Gracious Plenty<span>

We had decided it would be the year we weren't going to travel. Eric and I had been married for just under three years and it was always a debate over where to go for the holidays. We decided to spend Thanksgiving at our place, just the two of us. With all of the traveling we had to do to visit either of our families we spent more time feeling jet lagged than we did relaxed.

I slipped out of bed early on Thanksgiving morning to get the turkey in the oven, and then proceeded to be lazy until later in the day when I would have to start working on the rest of our dinner. Eric and I slept in, and then he watched football while I worked in the kitchen. I didn't mind doing the cooking. I liked doing it and Eric was a disaster in the kitchen. For my own safety it was better if he just watched football.

I peeked out of the kitchen to let him know dinner would be ready in ten minutes. I put the finishing touches on the meal and was just uncorking a bottle of wine when he came into the kitchen with an Indian headdress on.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. My husband was a goofball.

Eric walked over and put a pilgrim hat on me. What the hell?

"Nice pilgrim lady make dinner for savage," he spoke in some goofy American Indian tone that sounded downright silly with the hint of Swedish inflection in his voice.

"Yes, I guess I did. Would you care to join me at the table, Far Too Tall?" I played along and gave him an Indian name.

"Only if pilgrim lady change my name," he smirked at me.

"To what?" No doubt this would be good.

"Me think Gracious Plenty better name," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

He wasn't entirely wrong.

"Okay, Gracious Plenty, would you like to have dinner with me?" I offered and he nodded.

What a fucking weirdo he was sometimes, but it was part of why I loved him so much. It was little things like this that made me remember why he was perfect for me, and why he was going to be a wonderful father in six months. We hadn't told our parents we were expecting. In fact, we hadn't told anyone. We were keeping it to ourselves until the first trimester was over, but then we decided to announce it at Christmas.

Eric pulled out my chair for me and I sat down while he carved the turkey like a pro. By this time next year we would have a little person at the table with us. I couldn't wait.

"So what are you thankful for, Gracious Plenty?" I asked as he dropped my preferred white meat onto my plate.

"Beautiful wife with big smile who take good care of little savage," he winked at me. God, I loved him. "What about pilgrim lady?"

Those second trimester hormones went into overdrive and I felt the urge to pounce on him. "I'm thankful for Gracious Plenty," I reached out and grabbed his crotch and watched his eyes go wide. "I'm thankful I don't get morning sickness anymore, but mostly I'm thankful for a husband who can fuck me silly."

Eric got my drift and dropped the carving implements. He could go from zero to fuck my brains out in .3 seconds when the mood hit him, and before I could even back away from the table he was pulling my shirt off. I don't remember getting up but since I ended up spread out before him like a buffet at the other end of the dining room table, I must have. I'd lost my pilgrim hat but Eric's face was buried between by thighs with that stupid headdress still on his head.

"Pilgrim lady taste like honey in summer," he said while sliding two fingers inside me.

"Gracious Plenty talk too much when his tongue should be doing other things," I reprimanded, and he growled in response before latching onto my clit.

Sweet Jesus. I needed to add his tongue to the list of things I was thankful for. I came in no time and before I had even recovered, I felt the real gracious plenty rubbing against my slit. Eric pulled me to the edge of the table and slid inside me.

"Gracious Plenty thankful for sexy wife," he grinned at me.

"Shut up and fuck me," I rolled my eyes.

Not that he wasn't entertaining me, but I had enough with the talking. My pregnant body wanted sex. Now. We could talk later.

Eric held onto my hips and pounded into me hard and fast, which was just what I needed. But then he slowed a little, his eyes focusing on the little bit of a bump that had started to show on my belly. I had woken up just a few days before to notice it there. Eric had been amazed to put his hand on me and feel the little bit of swelling. More than once he had said he couldn't wait to see how sexy I was going to look. I figured he was just trying to be nice about it, but he seemed dead set on proving to me how serious he was.

Thankfully he wasn't one of those guys who freaked out about sex because of the baby. I wouldn't say it necessarily turned him on, but it didn't turn him off either. He wasn't worried about causing brain damage or psychological trauma to the child growing inside me. And thank God because ever since my second trimester had started, I was pretty much in a constant state of arousal. Eric was only too willing to scratch whatever itches might present themselves.

He alternated between fast and hard strokes and then slower, deeper ones. He switched up his rhythm, driving me crazy. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me. His hands were everywhere, playing with my nipples one minute (they had been hyper sensitive for the last week and I could almost have an orgasm just from him touching them), and then working my clit the next. I loved the frenzied, almost savaged pace he was moving at.

Eric lifted my hips off the table, and the change in angles had him stroking against a spot inside me that always made me scream. I nails dug into his arms, and before I knew what was happening I was thrown off the cliff and free falling into the blinding white light of an intense orgasm I was sure our neighbors could hear. With just a few more thrusts of his hips, Eric came as well with his hands gripping me tightly enough that I was sure I would have bruises the next day. I didn't care; it would be worth it.

Eric pulled out of me and fell into the chair behind him. His headdress flopped to the side for a moment before falling to the floor entirely. I took a moment to catch my breath before sitting up with a big smile on my face. This was the best Thanksgiving ever.

"Are we done playing pilgrims and Indians?" I asked Eric, who still looked a little dazed.

He gave me a lazy smirk and said, "Yeah, I think we're good."

"So what are you thinking about so seriously?" I asked as I slid off the table and reached for his shirt to wear. I was sated temporarily but I doubted it would last.

"I'm just wondering if you're on my naughty or nice list," his eyes twinkled.

I laughed and said, "Why don't you put me on your knee and we'll figure it out."

Hours later I figured out I was also thankful for microwaves.


	2. S Not Sexy

**Okay, so this doesn't have anything to do with a holiday, but my poor wifey kjwrit is sick at the moment. What's better for a cold than a hit of citrus? Since the GP shaped popsicles for her sore throat are fun, but don't really offer much in the way of a cure, I thought perhaps this would help. Too bad I can't really send Eric to nurse her through her illness. I guess she'll just have to settle for fanfic and Generation Kill marathons. Get better soon, wifey!**

* * *

><p><span>'S Not Sexy<span>

She looked like hell. That was the first clue that something was wrong. In all the time I'd known Sookie, she had never once been sick. When I asked her if she was feeling alright she said she was fine, and promptly sneezed.

I tried to get Sookie to take it easy but that was a lost cause. She didn't know how to slow down, and three days later she was still in denial, in spite of her hacking cough and 3 pack-a-day smoker's voice. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she was sick. And since she was a restaurant manager she was sent home for the duration of her illness. I worked from home since I was an author. I put my work aside to take care of her, even though she insisted she didn't need it.

For hours she slept with her head in my lap, waking up only to take more medicine or go to the bathroom. I knew I would probably end up eventually catching whatever it was she had, but I didn't care. I couldn't leave her alone when she was obviously so damn miserable. I felt awful for her and I hated watching her suffer like she was.

A week after being sent home from work, she came out of the bathroom with a grin on her face. I assumed she was feeling better. What I didn't consider was that for the last eight months we had been trying to get pregnant. At the moment it was the furthest thing from my mind. We had been together for five years, only one of which we were married. It was on our first anniversary that we decided it was time to throw away the birth control. We knew it could take a while for her to get pregnant, but at six months with no results to show for it, Sookie started buying ovulation kits.

"Guess what?" She pulled off her nightgown and dropped it on the floor.

"Your fever has spiked?" I smirked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No. I just checked and we have about seventy-two hours to get me good and pregnant," she told me, her voice still sounding weird thanks to her being congested.

"Sookie, you aren't well. We'll just try again next month," I insisted but she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted, even though 'fine' came out sounding like 'find.'

"No, honey, you're not. You need your rest," I patted her side of the bed.

"I need your swimmers," she argued and jumped into bed. The bounce of her breasts was mesmerizing.

I shook it off and said, "No, Sookie."

"But I never feel better than when you are inside me," she purred and went into a coughing fit for it. "Besides, you're going to catch this anyway so we might as well make the most of it."

There is nothing sexy about snot, or whatever it was that my usually gorgeous wife hacked up. I handed her a tissue and she turned away to dispose of whatever had leaked from her. Maybe I would catch the voodoo jungle virus she was incubating, but I hadn't yet. She turned to face me again, trying to look like a sex kitten, but she was still too gaunt and pale with a bright red nose from almost constant blowing. Not to mention she hadn't showered in a few days.

She kissed up my neck but I dodged away before she could get to my mouth. "Eric!"

"You're sick, Sookie. When you can go more than six hours without coughing up a lung, I will happily fuck you silly. Until then, my swimmers are staying right where they are," I got out of bed and headed for the living room.

"Jerk!" She called after me and went into another fit.

I should have known she wouldn't give up, but I wasn't prepared for what came next.

I went to the kitchen with the intention of making us something to eat. Sookie hadn't had much besides soup and crackers, but I figured some scrambled eggs and toast couldn't hurt. I heard the shower start just as I was cracking the eggs, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was definitely in need of a shower. I love her dearly, but there are limits.

I whipped the eggs and poured them into a greased pan to cook them. I got the toast going at the same time and the water turned off in the bathroom as I was plating up the eggs. I took our plates to the table and went to the fridge to get us some juice. Sookie walked into the kitchen just as I was about to sit down.

"I made eggs," I said when she walked right past me.

She said nothing as she went for a fresh dose of cough syrup. I started to eat, and scowled at her when she picked up her plate and juice, and left the room. Was she seriously giving me the silent treatment? Unbelievable.

"Real mature, Sookie!" I called out, unable to help myself.

She ignored me, of course. Instead she retaliated by turning on the TV and putting on an episode of Jersey Shore. I cringed and fought back the urge to punch something. I fucking hated that show. What the fuck was a juicehead anyway? More specifically, why was it appealing? She knew I hated that show.

It dawned on me then that she was intentionally pushing my buttons. Well two could play that game. When I finished eating I put my plate in the sink and left it there. I headed for the hall closet, observing the smug expression on Sookie's face as I passed her. She wouldn't be so smug in a minute.

I pulled the vacuum from the closet and plugged it in. I was going to take my sweet ass time running the damn thing, and the second I turned the corner into the living room, I was greeted by a very annoyed Sookie staring daggers at me. I blew a kiss at her and she flipped me the bird.

The joys of marriage.

She got up and left the room, only to come back with her collection of nail polish. Fuck my life. The smell gave me a headache. Usually Sookie went to get manicures for that very reason.

I was good, but she was better at this. I didn't like pissing her off on purpose; it was stupid and immature. So I decided I was going to try something different. I put the vacuum away, slapped on a happy face and went back to the living room. Sookie was filing her nails and I sat down at the other end of the couch before pulling one of her feet into my lap.

She looked up but said nothing. I smiled at her and she went back to filing her nails. I knew she knew I was up to something. She applied her base coat, looking my way every few seconds to gage my reaction. I just kept smiling at her. When she finished I reached forward and grabbed a bottle of sparkly red polish and said, "I like this one."

Sookie narrowed her eyes and grabbed a bottle of bluish-purple that I liked too. I smiled at her and grabbed her other foot. She got as far as finishing her left hand before she looked at me and asked, "Okay, what gives? I know you hate the way this stuff smells. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're sick, sweetheart," I replied just as I found a spot on her foot that made her moan.

I realized then that my plan was about to backfire on me. Sookie caught on to my reaction, and started to moan a little louder. The more she moaned the more I wanted to wave the white flag and give in. Would having sex with her really be so bad? She was a big girl, right? If she didn't want to do it she would say so.

But then Sookie started hacking again and I remembered why I said no in the first place. I let go of Sookie's foot so she could curl into the attack that overtook her. I grabbed the bottle of polish to keep it from spilling all over. She gasped for air between violent coughs. By the time it stopped, her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. Without a word, I got up and went to the bathroom to get her a fresh dose of cough syrup.

She was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was _my_ pain in the ass. She took the medicine and I bent down to kiss her damp hair. I sat on the coffee table in front of her and put her hand on my knee with her fingers fanned out. Sookie looked at me curiously, and then her jaw dropped when I grabbed the bottle of polish and started to paint the nails on her right hand.

"You don't have to do this," Sookie said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I know," I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I was definitely not a manicurist. I got as much polish on her fingers as I did on her nails, but Sookie didn't seem to care. "I can fix it," she leaned in to kiss me, but then stopped. "Thank you. I would kiss you but I'm sick."

"Sick, huh?"

"I've been stubborn about it. I just hate being weak. I like being able to take care of myself," Sookie admitted and then looked down her sloppily painted hand, "but letting you take care of me isn't so bad either."

"Don't get used to this. My head is fucking pounding right now," I said and she laughed.

I headed for the bathroom to get myself some aspirin. The things I did for Sookie.

Six hours later it was obvious my headache wasn't just a headache. My face was flushed and my throat was sore. The inevitable was happening, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I was comatose while Sookie continued to recuperate. I had done alright taking care of her, helping her to the bathroom and making sure she got plenty of water and juice to drink while she was too out of it to do those things herself.

I was stretched out on our bed, which boasted fresh sheets, when Sookie stretched out beside me. "You feeling okay?" she asked in that sick person's tone of voice that distorted her words just a little.

"Throat is sore," I admitted.

"I'm sorry I got you sick," she rested her head on my chest and her hand landed on my crotch. "But at least now we can…"

"I don't think so, Lover. I need a nap," I kissed her head.

"Seriously?" her head lifted.

"I'm tired, Sookie," I sighed and turned onto my side.

I heard her groan beside me, but she turned onto her side as well and tugged the comforter up over her. I don't know how long I slept for, but I opened my eyes to see Sookie standing topless a few feet away, massaging her chest with Vicks VapoRub. The smell of menthol was in the air, and while I normally wouldn't be excited about it, it cleared my sinuses that had started to fill.

Sookie let her head roll to the side, her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly. She moaned as she rubbed the medicine onto her chest. I told myself that it would be wrong to attack her Fertile or not, she was sick. What kind of a husband would I be if I jumped her when she could hardly breathe?

"Ungh," she groaned, her back arching as she continued to rub.

Okay, that was a sex noise. I would know it anywhere.

"Want some help?" I sat up, staring directly at her breasts.

Sookie lifted her head and said, "No, I think I got this. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No, no, it's okay. Besides, I uh, I think you missed a spot," I got out of bed and the smile on Sookie's face that flashed for just a moment let me know she knew she had won. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had cracked her face and she handed over the little pot of medicine.

"Well thank you, Eric. I appreciate your help," she said as I dipped my fingers into the pot.

"It's no problem, lover," my voice came out all husky. Sookie would immediately recognize it as sex voice, assuming she didn't notice the hard-on tenting my pajama pants.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she moaned, her eyes closing again as I massaged her chest.

Of course the rather innocent initial touching turned into me kissing her neck and rolling her nipples between my fingertips. Sookie's robe dropped to the floor, leaving her naked in front of me and from that point on there was no going back. She pulled the drawstring on my pants and they fell around my feet. Her hand wrapped around my cock and started stroking, and I could only hope there was no VapoRub on that hand. It would definitely kill the mood since I was pretty sure VapoRub wasn't meant to go where my cock was desperate to be.

We ended up back on the bed and even though the medicine was soaking into her skin, some of it had transferred to mine as well. Sookie tasted like cough drops, which wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't awful either. I hated avoiding her breasts, but I didn't want to swallow any of the VapoRub, so I only kissed each nipple once before moving down her stomach.

But then Sookie pulled my face to hers again, denying me the taste of her I wanted to clear my palate of the astringent taste of the cough drops. I kissed the corners of her mouth and then went back to her neck while my fingers found their way between her thighs. She spread her legs a little wider for me to give me better access. I brushed against her wet lower lips and growled against her neck.

She had been plotting against me and I played right into her hands. At the moment, I didn't really care, but I would get her back for this later. We would both enjoy the fruits of it anyway. My mouth returned to hers and I kissed her as deeply as I dared while my fingers slid inside her. She moaned as my fingers plunged in and out of her, my palm rubbing against her clit.

"Eric," she gasped against my lips, her hips lifting up off the bed just a little.

I knew what she wanted and I was more than content to give it to her. I let my fingers slip out of her and I lifted them to my mouth to get the taste I had been craving. She aligned my cock with her opening, and I was still sucking my fingers clean when I started to slide inside her. I braced myself on my elbows while her legs wrapped around my waist.

It was a damn shame not to be able to worship her breasts the way I wanted to once I was buried deep inside her. I found I couldn't kiss her for very long before she lost her breath and teetered on the edge of a coughing fit. I moved in and out of her, slowly at first, but picked up the pace the closer I got to my orgasm. She was so warm and tight around me, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Cum with me, lover," I whispered in her ear as I nibbled the shell of it.

Her hand moved between us and I looked down to see her rub her clit, helping herself along. I held back as long as I could, reveling in the feeling of her walls fluttering and contracting around me as her orgasm built. I refused to finish before her.

"Mmm, Eric, harder. I'm so close," she purred in that gravelly voice of hers.

My hips ground against hers as I pounded into her as hard as I could. She cried out when she came, her core so tight I could hardly move. Her muscles were still fluttering around my cock when I let go, and came deep inside her. I dropped on top of her, and sucked lightly on her warm, sweaty neck. She was wrapped around me, wheezing slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

I moved to kiss Sookie's lips, but she started hacking uncontrollably, and I ended up rolling off of her instead. Sookie rolled onto her side and then her stomach so her head was hanging off the bed. When she stopped, she groaned and rolled onto her back again.

"Now _that_ was sexy," I smirked at her.

"Shut up," she playfully slapped my chest.

I sneezed.

"You know, there is one good thing about me getting sick too," I pulled her close to me.

"What's that?" she snuggled against my chest.

"As long as we have the energy, we can just keep on fucking," I smiled at the ceiling.

"Finally, you're seeing things _my_ way," Sookie kissed my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized this could maybe be a prequel of sorts to how Sookie ended up preggers in the first chapter. Hmmm... I totally didn't intend for that when I started writing. When I first suggested I would write something for kjwrit, I immediately had the image of Monica &amp; Chandler in my head when she got sick and kept trying to seduce him and he just wasn't going for it. If you haven't seen that episode of Friends, check it out. That was way funnier than what I wrote here. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. All I Want For Christmas

**Okay so I got a request via PM a couple of weeks ago from Queeny31882 asking about Holidays With the Northmans, wondering if I would be doing something Christmasy. She mentioned she would love to see a collaboration between fanfic wife, kjwrit, and me so I went to Wifey with this proposal to do something and she agreed to write the EPOV. This is why she's awesome. Now for those of you that haven't figured it out yet, kjwrit is insanely busy and between her Mom being... special, and OV constantly bugging, plus Baby Daddy, trolling for SkarsPorn and of course the Lil Writs, you can imagine how little time. Never mind her menagerie of pets that require her attention. So anyway... it took a while but I finally got the EPOV back from her so here we go.  
><strong>

**I feel I should warn you that I am responsible for the kink. Wifey brought the chuckles. It's how we do. Happy holidays to all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>All I Want For Christmas<span>

I let myself into Eric's townhouse with the key he gave me for my birthday and immediately I see a note from him on the little table in the entryway. He's home, judging by the lights that are on and the smell and sound of a fire crackling in the living room. If he's left me a note that means he's up to something.

I love when he leaves me notes.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_We agreed to exchange gifts this evening. I thought long and hard about what to get you this year, and ultimately I decided that something store bought just wouldn't do. I thought of something you've said you've wanted for a very long time, but would never think to put on a Christmas wish list. To that end there is a blindfold on the coffee table. Go to the living room and put it on. Then just wait. I'll bring your gift to you for unwrapping._

_Merry Christmas baby._

_Love,_

_Eric_

I have no idea what he's done, but knowing Eric it's something over-the-top, but absolutely perfect. I won the boyfriend lottery when I met him. That's not to say our relationship is perfect, but he's the first boyfriend that has made me want to push through the bad to get to the good. Usually I'd just jump ship and move on to someone new, but I can't do that with him. Not just because I don't want to, but because Eric is too persistent to just let me run off when I don't get my way.

He knows me well. Saying yes when he asked me out is the smartest thing I've ever done. Falling in love with him was easy. He's generous with me, and patient without letting me walk all over him. Eric calls me on my crap, something all of my previous boyfriends were always too scared to do.

I trust Eric, so I go to the living room and pick up the blindfold he's left for me on the table. I slip it over my eyes and carefully sit on the sofa to wait for him. A short time later I hear footsteps on the carpet as he approaches, but as he gets closer I realize the smell isn't right. Eric isn't one for cologne. Usually he just smells like Zest and man. If there's a special occasion he might put on a little aftershave, but never cologne.

Someone is looking at me; I can feel it. Their eyes are heavy, but it's not Eric. A hand touches my cheek gently and the roughness of the man's skin confirms that it isn't Eric. A thumb brushes over my skin, and even though it does me no good, I tilt my face up toward the light.

"You look beautiful, Sookie," Rasul says, and immediately my heart jumps. Rasul is a longtime friend of Eric's, and he's gorgeous.

I forget how to breathe when it all clicks into place. With just those four words I know what Eric's gift is to me. A long time ago I once told Eric that I've always wondered what it would be like to be with two men at once. Not just being with them, but basically being used by them. You know, being tossed around and essentially fucked stupid. Never did I have the guts to tell any of my other boyfriends about this fantasy. I always worried they would think I'm a freak.

Not Eric, though. Threesomes are a big deal, and something I wouldn't entertain easily. Rasul, however, is a fantastic choice. He's a friend of Eric's so I know him enough to feel comfortable with him. I also know that while I definitely find him attractive that's as far as it goes. I'm not interested in trading Eric for someone else, and in choosing Rasul to be the third leg of the tripod he's eliminated any need to worry about me liking one more than the other.

So far I am thrilled with my Christmas present. Then again, Eric always manages to get me the perfect gift.

"Thank you, Rasul," I answer.

The blindfold slips off of my eyes and I'm glad the lights are dimmed. There are crackles and pops as the wood burns in the fireplace on the other side of the room. Rasul is dressed casually, but that puts me at easy. I'm glad this isn't some formal deal.

"Where's Eric?" I ask since I know he's got to be around somewhere. A threeway he'll consent to, but me simply fucking another man with his permission is never going to happen and I'm more than fine with that.

_Just the fact that he's willing to do this for me makes me love him a little bit more._

"I'm right here," Eric says as he walks into the room.

He's wearing nothing but a Santa hat. I don't know if I want to laugh, lick my lips or pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming.

"I think I know what my present is, but why don't you enlighten me just in case I'm wrong?" I suggest while I watch Eric walk across the room.

"You said you wanted to be used by two men at once. Rasul, whom I know you're attracted to, has agreed to take part in this with the understanding that it is a onetime deal," Eric says.

"I'm very flattered to be a part of this," Rasul says.

"I realize that I'm springing this on you so if you're not ready-"

"No, I'm ready," I cut him off. "I'm just... I think surprised is the right word, but I want to do this."

Eric comes closer to me and Rasul backs off a minute to give us some space.

"If at any point this becomes too much or you want to stop, just say the word 'chestnut' and it stops," he tells me.

It's not my usual safe word, but I'm okay with that. Eric and I aren't into anything hardcore, but we do play with bondage and get a little rough sometimes. We keep things interesting.

"Got it." I smile at him and he leans in to drop a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he says sincerely.

"I love you too," I answer, and his next kiss isn't as innocent as the first, but it sets the tone for what's to come.

Rasul hangs back, presumably to give me time to relax and come to grips with what is happening. Eric is a fantastic kisser, and he has a way of making me forget the rest of the world. I trust him to look out for me. He knows my limits better than I do sometimes.

I'm sure Eric has picked the right guy to do this with when Rasul doesn't rush to paw me. Instead he waits for me to come to him. Just to be sure, I look over my shoulder at Eric, who nods his blessing. I look up into Rasul's dark eyes and push up onto my toes. He's roughly the same height as Eric, which is to say he's a tall motherfucker. He swipes some of hair away from my neck, and then closes the distance between us.

At first it feels strange to kiss him. He's not a bad kisser, but he's just not Eric and those are the lips I've grown used to kissing. We take it slow at first, and Rasul let's me set the pace. When I'm ready I lick his lips and he opens for me. We explore each others mouths for a few minutes until Eric comes up behind me and starts to kiss my neck.

Hands start moving on my body and its hard to tell what belongs to who, but I don't care. Eric unzips my dress while Rasul pulls the straps down my arms. Eric turns my head to give me a kiss that curls my toes while Rasul reaches into the cups of my bra to play with my nipples. I moan into Eric's mouth and he unhooks my bra without breaking the kiss.

My bra is pulled away and then Rasul steals my mouth for himself. I dive into kissing him while Eric picks up where Rasul left off with my nipples. All of the motions are so smooth and fluid is think they were choreographed if I didn't know any better. Rasul kisses down my neck while Eric's hands move down my stomach to my panties.

I lean back against Eric and close my eyes. His fingers start to rub against my lower lips and Rasul's teeth drag over my nipple before tugging on it a little. Now Eric is aware of all my hot buttons, and he knows which order to push them in to really get me going. I reach behind me to stroke his cock while he parts my lips to rub my clit. Rasul switches from one breast to the other and helps Eric out by tugging my panties down over my hips.

Eric spins me around suddenly and kisses me hard. Rasul gets my panties the rest of the way off and then kneels behind me. He kisses the back of my thighs and my ass before parting my legs. I keep stroking Eric while his hands roughly knead my tits. A warm tongue licks me from clit to ass a series of times, and then Eric pulls back so I have to bend at the waist.

I kiss his chest at the same time Rasul kisses my pussy the same as he would my mouth. I moan against Eric's skin. His long fingers thread through my hair and guide my head down his body. Eric is perfectly sculpted. He's athletically built but not as bulky as Rasul. He's got golden brown skin from the trip we took to the Florida Keys over Thanksgiving and the firelight makes the happy trail coming from his navel glimmer a little bit. A naked Eric is a sight to behold.

Eric lifts my left leg at my knee and puts my foot on the coffee table to give Rasul better access to me. He takes a step back so I have to bend a little more. Rasul slowly works a finger into me, making me moan. Just the thought of having them both at the same time is enough to make my heart nearly thump out of my chest and my ovaries explode. I lick the length of Eric's thick cock and smile up at him after kissing his tip.

Just like Eric knows my triggers, I know his. Eric starts to thrust his hips a little when my lips wrap around his impressive length. Rasul works a second finger into me and Eric bends to grab my ass. His height allows for an insane wingspan, meaning he's grabbed me by surprise many times. My head continues to bob and I moaned when Rasul adds a third finger while licking my other entrance.

It's a good thing I'm not a butt sex virgin. Eric cured me of that about six months into our relationship, and at my request. It isn't something I want all the time, but every once in a while it's a good way to change things up. However, if Rasul is bigger than Eric we might have a problem. I'm pretty sure Eric is about as much as I can handle back there.

For the moment I stay calm and concentrate on sucking Eric's cock until my orgasm sneaks up on me and I have to pull away to breathe while I cum.

"Fuck, yes!" I shout, and as soon as my pussy stops fluttering Rasul pulls his fingers from me and licks them clean.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Eric suggests, and I'm not about to argue.

I follow his lead with Rasul behind me. When we get to the bedroom Eric orders me up on the bed, but wants my head at the edge of it. I lie down as he requests, and watch as Rasul undresses himself. He's sculpted like Eric but in a different way. Despite their height similarity, they aren't really built the same way at all. There's almost something regal about Rasul. Maybe its just because Eric has always screamed 'viking' to me.

My boyfriend reclaims my attention by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down my slit.

"You're so fucking wet, baby," he says. "You like Rasul fingering this tight cunt?"

"Yes," I nod. There's no use lying to him; I know he knows. "And I like having your cock down my throat."

As if that's his cue, naked Rasul steps closer to me and I get a look at what he's got to offer. He's not as long as Eric, but he's thicker. This information makes me happy and nervous at the same time. Eric pushes into me all at once, knowing I can take it, while I reach up to stroke Rasul. Eric fucks me hard because he knows it's what I like. His thumb rubs my clit while Rasul's hands busy themselves on my tits, pinching, plucking and twisting my nipples at little bit.

I expect no guy/guy stuff to go on, and that's absolutely fine with me. The thought of Eric pegging another guy does nothing for me whatsoever, nor does the idea of Eric being pegged. Something tells me Rasul feels the same way. Only one of us in the room is strictly dickly, and it isn't either of the men I'm fucking.

Deepthroating Rasul won't be as easy as it is with Eric, and trust me when I say I never thought I'd say deepthroating Eric is easy. It took time to be able to do that, but I wanted to do it for him. Rasul is fairly gentle with me, not pushing too hard or too fast. I appreciate that these men are easing me into things. For what's to come I know I need to be relaxed and they seem to know it, too. Rasul groans every time I moan around his cock, but then suddenly pulls away from me.

Eric pulls out of me and Rasul gets up on the bed. He stretches out and without thinking twice I shift so I'm straddling him. He reaches between us to position his cock and I sink down on him. I groan loudly at how stretched I am.

"Fuck, baby, you look so good riding his cock," Eric says from behind me.

I look over to see he's stroking himself while watching me fuck another man. The moral part of me has a quiet outcry, saying this is wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong; it just feels good. My hands brace on Rasul's chest as I pick up momentum. His hips start to thrust up toward mine and I cry out when he hits the right spot in me.

"Feels so fucking good," I moan.

My eyes close as I rock my hips. Rasul continues to thrust up and behind me I hear the familiar clicking of a lube bottle opening. Rasul stops his thrusts and reaches around to grab my ass for Eric. I look over my shoulder and see him pour lube onto his fingers before drizzling some between my cheeks. Eric tosses the bottle aside after closing the cap, and then I feel his finger pressing against my back entrance.

He knows to take it slow. It's been a while since we did this and after tonight I probably won't want it again for a while. Eric works his finger into me and I start rocking my hips again slowly. Rasul's grip on my ass tightens and as I pick up speed, Eric works in a second finger. He thrusts them in a counter rhythm to the way my hips are moving.

Every now and then Rasul slaps my ass, and an extra level of sensation to what's going on. Then all of a sudden I lose Eric's fingers. I expect his cock to fill me instead, but I'm lifted off of Rasul. I turn to see Eric lying on his back at the foot of the bed, cock hard and covered with a condom. I have a pretty strict rule about using condoms when we do anal for sanitary reasons.

Again I move, this time so I'm reverse cowgirl on Eric. He thrusts into my pussy a few times to lube up and then moves to my other entrance. He fills me slowly, knowing how much I can take. When I've got as much of him in me as I can stand he starts to thrust.

"Oh god," I moan and reach to rub my clit.

Rasul stands at the end of the bed and I turn my head to take his cock in my mouth again. Eric moves a little faster and when I start to moan around Rasul's length he pulls out of my mouth. For a moment he just watches Eric fuck my ass, but then he moves my legs and gets up on the bed.

This is it. This is what I've fantasized about. Rasul fists his cock and guides it to my drenched pussy. He pushes in just a little and already I feel stuffed. I cry out and Eric rubs my clit for me. Rasul slides in deeper until I'm completely full. I've never felt so stretched and good in my whole life.

"Fuck me," I plead, and they do.

It takes a minute for them to work out a rhythm, but as soon as they do I feel my pussy start to clench. I cum harder than I ever have in my whole life, and it doesn't stop. They keep fucking me right into a second orgasm. Rasul pulls out first and puts his cock back in my mouth so I can suck him off. When he cums, his load is hot and thick on my tongue.

I swallow everything and after a gentle kiss on my forehead, he backs away. Eric pulls out of my ass and takes off the condom. He puts me on my hands and knees and drives into me from behind. His hands grab my hips and he pounds me hard, slapping my ass a few times and reaching around to rub my clit. I look over to see Rasul stroking himself and I reach out for him.

He comes back to the bed and without a word I open my mouth for him. Since he's not totally hard I can't deepthroat him pretty easily. Eric slides a finger into my abused asshole, and when he's ready to cum he reaches around to rub my clit to coax one more orgasm from me.

"Cum for me, baby," he growls from behind me.

I don't need to be told twice. My body is so sensitive at this point a faint breeze could make me cum. I release Rasul to scream with my release, and the hard clenching of my pussy milks Eric of his orgasm. He cums hard with a familiar roar of his own, but keeps thrusting his hips while I resume blowing Rasul.

As much as I'm enjoying myself there's still that little church mouse speaking up from a moral standpoint, saying this is all wrong. But in that moment I realize it's just because Eric is the only one I really want. I might be physically attracted to other men, but it's Eric that I adore and want my life to be with. This, with Rasul, is just a fantasy, and that's okay.

It takes Rasul a while to finish, but when he does it's on me and not in me. I want to collapse. I'm exhausted. I could seriously just pass out right then.

"You okay, Sook?" Rasul asks me.

"So much better than okay," I smile. "Thank you both for that. It was...amazing and intense."

"You're welcome," Rasul says.

There's no response from Eric so I lift my head to see that he's left the room. Fuck, is he pissed off? I don't hear him in the bathroom so I have no idea where he's gone off to. Rasul starts to get dressed and when I sit up to walk him out he tells me to stay put. He offers me s kids goodbye, and then he's gone.

I lie back wondering where in the hell Eric has gone off to.

**EPOV**

I hurry up and leave the room before Sookie can get her wits about her. I know my girl and I know she'll be in a cum stupor for a few minutes which I hope will be long enough for me to get cleaned up because my own newly formed neurosis is flaring like a mother fucker.

_My_ dick and _my best friend's_ dick had been in close proximity to one another's and not because we were draining massive quantities of beer side by side at the urinals. Granted…Sookie's taint was enough of a barrier to keep us from actual sword fighting, but…

_Unclean…unclean…there isn't enough soap in the world for me to feel clean again._

I know I can't scrub myself raw because there simply isn't enough time – or enough soap – and I still have plans for my little buddy later on, so I clean myself up as best as I can at the sink so I can put Part Two of Sookie's gift into action. But as soon as I have it in hand, the images of her with Rasul flood my mind. I was okay with it – mostly – at the time, knowing she would never do something like that without me and also knowing it was a onetime deal. But now I feel differently. Maybe it's because, if all went as planned, everything about our relationship would be different by the end of the night. Maybe it's because, while she'd been my girlfriend for a while, I was hopefully about to lay claim to her in an entirely new way – new to both of us – and just remembering the images of her with another man only moments earlier, when I was about to…it…well…

It was hot at the time, but now it irrationally pisses me the hell off.

With that thought in mind, I march back into the bedroom. Rasul and I had already discussed he needed to leave when it was over, so I'm not surprised to see he's gone and with the way I'm feeling right now it might be a long fucking time before I invite him over again. I am surprised, however, to see Sookie looking like a deer caught in the headlights – worried. She opens her mouth to say something, but the action only serves to remind me of the way she opened her mouth to suck off Rasul and makes me halt her words with nothing more than a look. It's a look I've used on her lots of times and it's one I only ever use when we're playing in the bedroom.

One of the pillows had ended up on the floor while we'd been abusing the bed, so I come to a stop in front of it and clasp my hands together at my back. That action coupled with the look I'm giving her tells her all she needs to know.

I hadn't planned on playing with her tonight once Rasul was gone, but my inner caveman is telling me I needed to claim my woman in all ways after everything we'd just done. We'll make love later.

Now, we fuck.

Realizing what I want from my stance, she leaps from the bed on shaky legs and assumes her submissive position on bended knees atop the pillow in front of me. With her eyes averted to the floor, she waits patiently for me to tell her what to do. Because I've already let my inner caveman out, he's decided Sookie's mouth needs to be rid of any trace of Rasul since he was the last one to occupy it, so I say, "Suck my cock."

Sookie is never one who has to be told twice and immediately dives forward without any protest. Considering how much time she's spent doing it in the past – either by command or when left to her own devices – she seems to enjoy it. Enough so that once we'd first gotten together she took the time to learn how to deep throat me – yet another new experience for me – and it was one of many reasons why I loved her so fucking much. She cared enough about wanting to please me that she kept at it like she was cramming for finals by constantly cramming my dick into her mouth until she finally achieved her goal.

_Sookie – my little cocksucker. She had more than earned the title of Vale-dick-torian._

The sight of her lips stretching around my dick is nearly as good as it feels and since I know she can take all of me, I don't hold back from doing my impression of an Oral B toothbrush to make sure all traces of Rasul are gone.

_If one of those CSI mother fuckers swabbed her mouth, they'd find no evidence of anyone but me._

My jerky movements cause Sookie's questioning eyes to seek out my own and I'm sure she's wondering if I'm having an epileptic fit while she's deep throating me, but I can't seem to help myself. My hands automatically hold on to the back of her head while I continue my efforts and silently rename my cock 'The Oral E'.  
>She's always been up for a little pain to go along with her pleasure, so her eyes close as she moans when I inadvertently pull her hair when it gets snagged on The Gift – Part Two, which has taken up residence on the tip of my pinky finger on my left hand. But her moans are contagious and feeling the vibration of it work its way down my shaft cause one of my own and suddenly I no longer care who's been where because right here and now I'm just in the moment.<p>

Me and Sookie just like it's supposed to be – forever.

The love I have for her explodes in my chest and I suddenly feel the urge to carve hearts with our initials into every fucking tree in the yard while pissing up the tree trunks to mark my territory and I just might do it later on. But since I've already started us on this path, I have to see it through and I make sure to keep my left hand buried in her hair to hide her gift, while my right one reaches down and caresses her cheek before trailing down to her chest. Sookie's breasts are truly spectacular, so it says a lot that they're not even her best asset. Her heart is the true prize to be won and my hand lingers over it, tracing a heart shape over her skin with my fingertip, invisibly marking the spot that has already claimed me time and again with me paying homage to the key part of her that she's so graciously put in my care and I silently vow to never take it for granted.

I only linger for a few seconds, but seeing her squirm and knowing she needs some relief of her own I reach down and ghost my fingers over her nipple before capturing it in my fingertips. As soon as I pinch the hardened bud it causes another moan to escape from her throat and I decide I need to move things along. When I cum, I want to do it inside of her and her Vale-dick-torian skills are threatening my control, so I pull her off of my cock and order, "Get on the bed."

She does as she's told, but seeing her naked body spread out like a feast for more than just my eyes, with nothing but trust, love, and affection staring back at me from her own is enough to put my inner caveman to rest.

_How can I possibly even attempt to claim this woman tonight when she's owned me from the moment I laid eyes on her?_

Our relationship wasn't perfect. Sookie's temper was quick to ignite and I always called her on her bullshit when it was warranted, but I was never worried about us as a whole. If anything, it only solidified us and the fact that I was willing to arrange to have her inner most secret fantasy fulfilled – one she only ever felt comfortable enough to share with me – told me all I needed to know.

We were perfect for each other.

I find I'm unable to continue on with our bedroom play and instead I crawl on top of her until my body is covering her own. The pinky of my left hand is hidden from her sight, but it's burning almost as hot as the love I have for her and I'm surprised the intensity of it isn't lighting up the room. This wasn't how I planned on doing this, but then I hadn't planned on falling in love with Sookie and I simply don't have the willpower to wait any longer.

My lips meet hers in a gentle and reverent kiss, with me pouring out as much emotion into it as I can, and my hips automatically shift so I can slide into her. In this moment I need to be connected to her. In this moment I need the comfort of being surrounded by her completely, but when I remain still inside of her, instead of furthering things along I only pull back enough so I can stare down at her. I can tell by the look on her face she isn't expecting what's about to happen and her look of surprise is likely matched by my own when a tear unexpectedly falls from my face onto hers. Her look quickly changes to concern as she cups my cheeks in her hands and asks, "Eric?"

Just as surprising is the hitch in my throat when I manage to choke out, "I love you."

Her eyes soften, but she looks worried just the same as she quickly says, "I love you too. What's wrong?"

"I…" I begin and then stop, wondering how in the world I can explain that nothing is wrong – that in fact – it's all right. There are no words to accurately quantify what she means to me. How she is my beginning and my end and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make her happy.

Just ask Rasul.

She waits for me to continue – an exercise that is likely killing her because patience isn't one of her many virtues – when I finally open my mouth and the words just tumble out.

"I love that you have to cut your pancakes into perfect bite size squares before you can take your first bite. I love that you have to pull on your car door handle three times after locking it. I love that you line your shoes up like you're readying for a surprise military inspection. I love that you admit to liking fruitcake. I love that you only use blue ink in your checkbook but use black ink for everything else. I love that you think any cleaning product that isn't lemon scented is just evil. I love that you get pissed when you guess wrong on who the bad guy is during a mystery and then spend the rest of the night listing the ways you should've been right. I love that you would spend hours in the laundry detergent aisle huffing all of the different scents because it's your happy place. I love that you cry when you watch Hallmark commercials and how you nearly hyperventilate if you see any part of The Wizard of Oz because of the nightmares you had as a child of the flying monkeys. I love that you badger me whenever I replace the roll of toilet paper so that it hangs under the roll instead of over and have yet to realize I only do it to get a rise out of you. I love that you're glaring at me now, waiting for me to shut up, so you can let me have it for calling you out on all of the odd little things that only make me love you even more. But most of all, I love that you love me enough to have let me learn all of those things about you and I want to spend the rest of my life learning all there is to know. I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I want forever with you. Will you marry me?"

"What?" she asks in surprise.

"Will you marry me?" I repeat and move my left hand from underneath the pillow so she can see the engagement ring stuck to the end of my pinky. She looks too stunned to say anything but smiles softly seeing a strand of her hair still caught in the prongs, so I take her left hand in mine, slipping the ring onto her finger with the hope that's where it will remain for the rest of our days and add to my case by saying, "It's all I want for Christmas."

I'm pretty sure I know what her answer will be, but nevertheless I'm left stunned anyway when she finally whispers with a smile what I've been longing to hear.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I question because while I might have expected an affirmative response, I don't trust that I'm merely hearing only what I want to hear.

She doesn't even take the time to admire her ring and instead wraps her arms around me, pulling my lips back to hers, and makes my heart soar when she whispers against them, "Yes I'll marry you." Her eyes have never danced as much as they are right now when she adds with a smirk, "You're hard to buy for anyway, so this is just a win all the way around."

She playfully wiggles her hips, reminding me of what we'd been in the middle of doing, so I pull back and slowly start thrusting into her again. Now that she's well and truly mine, I feel relieved – among other things – and capture her bottom lip in between my teeth before releasing it as she moans out, "Speaking of _hard_…how about less _talking_ and more of _that_?"

If that's how she wants to henpeck me for the rest of my days, I'll die a happy man, so I get to work making sure she's thoroughly sated before the night is through. Once she passes out for good, I quietly slip into the bathroom and clean up, returning to her side moments later and when she automatically curls around my body I can't help but smile. My right hand comes up to rest on top of her left which she's draped across my chest, and my fingers trace over her ring as I fall asleep with a smile on my face looking forward to our future now more than ever.

_Specifically, our immediate future, because I'll surely hear about it when she wakes up and discovers the end of the toilet paper is now hanging under the roll._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the read!<strong>


End file.
